The present invention generally relates to bicycles, motorcycles, and other wheeled machines. In particular it relates to means for providing braking and delivering power to wheels which may be easily removed for replacement.
Conventional bicycles employ forked frame struts for mounting of wheels, making wheel replacement difficult. Many vehicles require front and rear wheels with different hubs, to accommodate drive and braking mechanisms.